Marked For Death
by AlphaWerewolf13
Summary: After Nineteen long years of peace, an old enemy rises from the grave to exact revenge. Harry and his friends will soon learn, that their children will play their roles in an ancient prophecy, which concerns the fate of the entire magical community as well as the entire world. Will the next generation be able to be saved from You-Know-who's wraith?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters or the next generation. All I own is the plot. So please enjoy and please review. Anyone who has anything negative to say then please do not review.

The Children

James Sirius Potter - Age: 14

fourth year

Albus Severus Potter - Age: 13

third year

Lily Luna Potter - Age: 11

First year

Rose Weasly - Age: 13

third year

Hugo Weasly - Age: 11

first year

Scorpius Malfoy - Age: 13

third year

**Chapter 1 - The Prophecy is foretold**

"Daddy! James keeps picking on me!" Lily wailed clutching onto her father's hand as the Potter Family walked down the street of Diagon Alley. "James Sirius Potter, you stop it this instant." Ginny said as she turned toward her eldest son. "You need to stop being so much like your uncle Ron and show your brother and sister some respect." "Relax mom," James said as he walked on ahead down the street ahead of them. "I'm just having some fun with them." "Teasing your little sister is not considered fun young man." Ginny said sternly. "Now apologise." "I will." said James still walking on ahead of his parents as he grabbed onto his younger brother's hand. "Come on Al, let's go check out the pet place and see if they got any new ones for the school year." The thirteen-year-old didn't have time to fully react as his older brother began to pull him down the street away from the rest of the family. "James, no tormenting your brother!" Harry called as he watched his two sons disappear behind a corner.

{Albus's POV}

"James, what are you doing?" I asked as I tugged my arm away from him as we came to a large building which had colorful birds in cages displayed in the window. "Come on Al." James said as the birds squaked in response as their wings flapped in their cages. I followed James into the store and immediatly a sense of strong burning wood filled my nostrils taking my breath away. I tried not to gag as I breathed in a shallow breath as my eyes suddenly drifted over to a large python circling around in a glass case in the far corner of the store. Just then I found myself walking over toward the python's cage as if my feet somehow had a mind of their own.

I drew in a shuddering breath as I saw the python's glittering onyx eyes stare into mine, as I put a trembling hand lightly onto the glass. Just then I gasped lightly as I heard the python hiss and I pulled back immediaty trembling. "I just understood you." I said softly as my voice shook. "I'm just like dad." The python hissed again, and circled around the cage again causing it to crack. I moved away as the python suddenly broke free from the cage and I gasped in fear as I saw how big it was. It was at least twelve feet long and as thick as grown man's thigh. The python then opened it's mouth to reveal long protruding fangs from it's mouth.

It let out a hissing wail as it threw it's head high into the air as it suddenly began to glow a bright green. I gasped in horror and felt a wave of pain shoot through my body as I fell to my knees. Frozen in terror and unable to move. "Al! Are you okay?" James asked frantically as he ran over to me. "Don't you see it?" I asked taking my eyes off of the serpent for a second to look at my brother. "See what?" James asked as he gently shook my shoulders. "Al, what are you talking about?" "There's a python looming over us!" I cried out. "How can you not see it?!"

Just then, I heard the serpent's wail again. This time more louder and more furocious as it threw it head up to the sky. Suddenly a huge burst of green light shot high into the sky, sending a giant hole through the cealing of the store and shaking everything like an earthquake. I felt James's arms around me trying to protect me, and I gasped in horror at what I saw next. The burst of green light that was shooting out of the serpent's mouth suddenly turned the once bright blue sky to an eeary grey as dark storm clouds began to roll in.

The sky began to churn like a tornadoe as the bright green light slowly began to take a weird horrifying form. A sudden burst of pain shot through my body again and for a split second I saw nothing but darkness as I tried to keep myself from falling unconcious. When the darkness disappeared, I gasped again in horror as I saw the form the light was slowly making in the darkened sky. It was a glittering green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. _Dad told me about this._ I thought horrified. _It's the mark of the Death Eaters._

"In the hour between night and day, six children will be called upon to vanquish the Dark Lord." I gasped in horror as I heard a voice whispering and chanting. "Only one of those children will bare the Dark Lord's mark, and will have a power the Dark Lord knows not..._and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." _

"Al! Albus!" Suddnely I heard dad's voice near me and as I turned to look at him, I felt my head swimming with darkness and once again I tried to keep myself from falling unconcious. "Sweetie are you okay?" I heard mom's voice know as I felt her arms wrap around me. "Al, what happened?" Dad asked concerned. "Did your brother torment you again? James how many times do your mother and I have to tell you not to torment your siblings." "It wasn't Jasmes." I said softly as I tried to calming down my breathing. "Daddy? what's going on?" I heard Lily's voice pip up from next to me as I felt her hand touch my shoulder.

"You okay Albie?" She asked calling me by the nickname she used to call me. "Dad, he's back." I said soflty so that only dad could hear me. "What are you talking about son?" Dad asked slowly as my eyes traveled to the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead before meeting his bright green eyes again. "There was a snake." I began trying to keep my voice steady as my body shook. "A p-python. It was huge." "Shh, it's alright Al." Dad said confrotingly. "Try to relax."

"There was this mark in the sky. A skull and a snake." I said as I heard mom let out a sharp light gasp of fear and dad flinched. "Death Eaters." I heard dad mutter, as James asked, "I thought the Death Eaters couldn't come back now because of Vol-" my brother stopped as dad turned toward him and immediatly looked down at his feet. "Go on Al." Dad said turning back to me. "What happened after that?"

"I heard a voice whispering something." I said taking in a deep breath to calm my breathing. "It said something like, 'six children will be called upon to fight against the Dark Lord, but only one will a power he won't see coming, and must either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives." I saw dad's face contort in pain as he touched the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, while shutting his eyes in pain. "Dad, does this mean that you-know-who is back?" James asked quietly so that he wouldn't scare Lily. "Harry?" Mom asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Dad didn't answer for a minute as he opened his eyes again and turned to look at me. "The last part of what the voice I heard say, is it talking about you dad?" I asked queitly. "You're the only one who's fight against the dark lord."

"It isn't about your father Albus." I turned as I saw a man with a long silvery-white beard, with half-moon glasses and wearing long red and golden colored robes. "Professor Dumbledore." I heard dad breathe in awe. "How are you-" "Do not be alarmed Harry." He said soflty. "I am still no longer of this world." I saw a pair of bright blue eyes twinkle as he turned toward me, then back to dad. "I am only here to deliver a very important message. A prophecy if you will."

"What kind of propehcy?" mom asked as she held onto Lily who trembled in fear. "The Dark Lord is once again rising, and your children are apart of the prophecy who must fight him." I flinched in fear as I saw the old man then turn to me. "Albus Severus Potter, you are the key child in the propehcy who holds a power the dark lord knows not." He said soflty and omminously. I gulped and shook with fear. "Does this mean I have to die to stop him?" When I saw the professor nod his head solemenly, the world around me went dark as the last thing I remembered was dad calling my name. "Al! Albus!"

Too Be Continued... Review and let me know what you think and if I should continue with this story...


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or the characters or the next generation. All I own is the plot. So please enjoy and please review. Anyone who has anything negative to say then please do not review.

The Children

James Sirius Potter - Age: 14 - (fourth year) - (Griffyndor)

Albus Severus Potter - Age: 13 - (third year) - (Griffyndor)

Lily Luna Potter - Age: 11 - (First year) - (Griffyndor)

Rose Weasly - Age: 13 - (third year) - (Griffyndor)

Hugo Weasly - Age: 11 - (first year) - (Griffyndor)

Scorpius Malfoy - Age: 13 - (third year) - (Slytherin)

The Teachers -

Harry Potter (Defense Against the Dark Arts) - Head of Griffyndor House

Hermione Weasly (Charms)

Ron Weasly ( Quiddich Instructor)

Draco Malfoy (Potions) - Head of Slytherin House

Luna Lovegood (Care of Magical Creatures)

Neville Longbottom (Herbology)

Previously on Marked for Death: "It isn't about your father Albus." I turned as I saw a man with a long silvery-white beard, with half-moon glasses and wearing long red and golden colored robes. "Professor Dumbledore." I heard dad breathe in awe. "How are you-" "Do not be alarmed Harry." He said soflty. "I am still no longer of this world." I saw a pair of bright blue eyes twinkle as he turned toward me, then back to dad. "I am only here to deliver a very important message. A prophecy if you will."

"What kind of propehcy?" mom asked as she held onto Lily who trembled in fear. "The Dark Lord is once again rising, and your children are apart of the prophecy who must fight him." I flinched in fear as I saw the old man then turn to me. "Albus Severus Potter, you are the key child in the propehcy who holds a power the dark lord knows not." He said soflty and omminously. I gulped and shook with fear. "Does this mean I have to die to stop him?" When I saw the professor nod his head solemenly, the world around me went dark as the last thing I remembered was dad calling my name. "Al! Albus!"

Now...

**Chapter 2 - The Dark Lord's Mark **

Albus breathed in a sigh of relief as he stepped off the Hogwarts Express following his older brother James, who seemed to have a bewithered look on his face, and hadn't left Al's side since the incident in Diagon Alley and upon hearing of You-Know-Who's return. Thinking about him now sent a cold chill of fear down albus's spine, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. How can this be happening? Albus thought in fear. Why would the Dark Lord be targetting me? Could it be that maybe he's somehow planning on using me to lure dad into a trap to kill him? Again another cold chill of fear ran down Albus's spine again and he had to shake his head multipule times to be free of the horrible thoughts that were running through his mind.

"Al? you okay?" James asked as he turned around and noticed that his younger brother was no longer following the rest of the group. "What's wrong? you feeling sick or something?" he asked as he placed a hand on Albus's shoulder. "No, I'm okay. Just thinking about mum and dad is all." Albus said quietly trying his best to lie. The truth was that he wasn't okay. Something dark was coming, and he knew it. He could feel it deep within him. "Hey! you two coming or not!" Boomed a deep voice as the two boys turned and saw Hagrid standing by the load of boats at the dock for the first years, and Albus followed his older brother toward the groups of fourth years and third years. "I'm gettin to old for this." the boys heard Hagrid mutter to himself and James had to stiffle a fist in his mouth to keep himself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

Once they got into the castle, Albus and James both took their place at the Griffyndor table, as the sorting for the first years began. Everyone stopped chattering and the noise ceased as Hermione, who had recently taken up Mcgonagal's place after her death, walked up toward the front of the room holding a large parchment in her hands, which Albus knew was the list of the first years just like it had been for him when he had first started attending Hogwarts. He rembered being so nervous about the sorting hat placing him in Slytherin, that he was shaking so bad that he nearly fell off the seat. However in the end, he could only breathe a sigh of relief when the sorting hat decided to place him in Griffyndor instead alongside his brother James.

"Okay first years I'm sure you know how this will be," Hermione began ans she began to unfold the parchment in her hands. "When I call your name come up and place the sorting hat on your head to be sorted. Abigail Anderson!" Everyone looked over as a young girl with shoulder-length honey blonde hair walked up toward the sorting hat and sat down as Hermione placed the hat upon her head. No sooner had the hat touched the top of her head had yelled out, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The great hall erupted into a cheers as Abigail got down of the seat and went to join the rest of the Hufflepuff's at their table. Now as Albus eagerly held his breath in excitment for Lily and his young cousin Hugo's sorting into Grifyndor, he couldn't help but feel complete terror in the pit of his stomach as an ominous force of dark energy suddenly swirled around him. It was like a pair of huge invisible hands had clasped themselves around Albus's throat forcing him to gag as he tried to breathe. "Al? you okay?" James asked leaning over toward his brother. "What's wrong?" Albus didn't answer for a minute until finally he felt the dark energy dissappear and he could breathe again. "Al?" James asked again gently shaking Albus. "Are you okay? What's the matter?" Albus shook his head and whispered, "It's nothing, I'm fine."

"Kaitlyn Ambrose!" Hermione called as a young girl with brown hair walked up toward the front. She smiled as the sorting hat was placed on her head, and her smile grew bigger when the hat called out, "RAVENCLAW!" "Zachary Axel!" Called out Hermione as a young boy with black hair walked up and the hat imedialty called out, "SLYTHERIN!" "Mackenzie Bones!" "HUFFLEPUFF!" Cried the Sorting Hat. "Emily Carpenter!" "RAVENCLAW!" The hat called out.

Finally after it seemed like an eternity of going through the alphabet, It was Lily's turn, and Albus and James both looked over at their younger sister, who seemed to be trembling in horror. "Stay calm Lil." Albus thought as he silently prayed for the hat to keep his family in the same house. After a minute or two, the hat finally cried out "GRIFFYNDOR!" Albus let out a sigh of relief as he hugged his sister as she ran to join them with tears filling up in her brown eyes.

More students were sorted before it was finally Hugo's turn, who had made it into Griffyndor as well much to Albus's sweet relief. His entire family was in Griffyndor, except for his cousin Victoire, Fleur and Bill's eldest daughter, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw, as had her younger sister Dominque and her younger brother Louis. "Hey Al!" Albus turned his head around slowly as he heard someone call out his name, and he smiled when he saw Teddy and he wrapped his arms around him. "How have you been?" he asked as his hair once again changed from brown to a blonde. "You mean since you came over for dinner last night?" James asked as he playfully gave Teddy a shove on the shoulder. "Give it a rest would ya mate, we just saw ya last night." "You've been hanging around Fred and George way to much." Teddy said with a laugh. "And you've been spending to much time snogging Victoire." James retorted with a mischevious smile. "shut it James!" Teddy said pretending to be hurt, as he gave James a noogie. "Dude! cut it out!" James cried out laughing.

Albus let out a slight laugh as he watched Teddy and James playfully shoving each other back and forth, and for the first time since he came to Hogwarts he actually felt happy and felt like he was back at home just like his father. Suddenly the moment of sweet happiness was soon gone, as the same dark energy Albus had felt earlier had quickly returned, only this time with a vengance. Once again, he felt the dark energy clasp around his throat, like a pair of huge invisible hands, forcing him to gag and cough as he tried to breathe. "Al? you okay?" James asked suddenly looking over at his brother with worry. "What's the matter?" Teddy asked as his blue eyes now had magically shifted to a hazy green. Albus didn't answer as he felt the dark energy clasp tighter around his throat, and a huge bolt of pain shot through his whole body forcing him to bite down on his lip to keep from crying out and making a scene.

"I'm getting Harry." Teddy said quickly as he got up to leave the table. "Albie? what is it?" Lily's innocnet voice piped up quietly as she took her brother's hand. "What's the matter?" Albus doubled over as the pain grew steadily worse and he felt like his head was about to explode. "Albus?" Rose asked as her blue eyes grew wide with worry. "What is it? are you okay?"

"Albus?" The next voice he heard now was his father's worried one. "Albus? what is?" Harry asked concerned and worried at the same time as he consoled Lily, who was now crying into her father's robes. "I will return." Albus's voice was suddenly not his own anymore as he turned to look at his father, which sent a shiver of fear down Harry's spine as his scar, which had not pained him for so many years, now shocked to life, causing Harry to wince. "Once I return Harry, I'm going to finish what we started all those years ago," Voldemort's voice said from inside Albus's body as Albus's green eyes flashed to Voldemort's menacing eye color. "And this time no one not even your children will survive my wraith. Escpecially your dear sweet boy Albus." "You won't win Voldemort." Harry whispered trying to keep his voice low enough to not only scare his children and his family, but also everyone else around the school. "Hogwarts will soon be nothing but a pile of ash when I get through with it, and everyone will parish." Voldemort's voice continued.

Suddenly there was a giant flash of bright green light that illuminated from albus's body, and when the light faded, there was a mark on albus's forearm, which resembled the same mark that had appeared in the sky that fateful day in Diagon Alley, when Albus had recited the prophecy of Voldemort's rise to power once again, and Harry's spine trembled with fear, as the mark burned itself into Albus's skin causing his skin around the mark to turn a slight red from irritation before turning a dark crimson red like blood. Voldemort's eyes dissappeared and Albus's green eyes returned as he looked around confused and ina slight haze. "Dad?" He asked weakly as a wave of dizziness washed over him, and before he could let out another sentance, the poor thirteen year old fell uncontious seeing nothing but darkness.

Author's Note: I realised that with the story at the end of the Deathly Hallows being nineteen years later, I wasn't sure exactly if Mcgonagal or any of the other teachers would still be alive or not so I decided to have her listed as dead of old age, as I figured it would be better this way to have Harry and the gang kind of take over Hogwarts as teachers for the next generation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Chapter 3 will be coming soon. Please review.


End file.
